This invention relates to a control method for thermal recording using a line-type thermal head which comprises a plurality of heat resistor elements.
A line-type thermal head has long been used in a conventional thermal recording system wherein a plurality of heat resistor elements incorporated in the thermal head are respectively controlled in the unit of dots for recording. When electric current are to be applied to many heat resistor elements in a line simultaneously for high-speed recording, however, the thermal recording system needs power source of a large capacity which inevitably pushes the cost of the power source device up. A solution has long been required for the above problem in the thermal recording system.
The above matter is applicable to both the thermographical recording which transfers images from an ink ribbon onto a sheet of plane paper by thermally melting the ink and for the thermal recording system which directly records image data on a heat-sensitive paper sheet with a thermal head.